Mental Trauma
Mental Trauma '''is a chapter featured in the book adaptation of ''Rising Shadow '''''as the third chapter of Rising Shadow 3: Reliving the Past as well as the one-hundred-thirty-fifth chapter of the franchise as a whole. It is also the third chapter to take place in Cannon City. Plot Ben rushed to the asylum to see what he'd been told about, but he found Annabeth on the floor with a throwing knife sticking out of her head. Her two brothers soon arrived and Ben questioned them. Nathaniel explained that he and Annabeth had a strained relationship but they were still siblings. He spent a lot on her and she never truly thanked him. But he would never hurt her! Marc explained that Annabeth was insane, but she was his sister, it hurt him that she was taken away so young. He sat down and sighed. He really didn't think the Exterminax would get to her so soon. Ben then questioned that nurse who was looking after her and she explained that Annabeth had no registered visitors that day and that she had no idea how she could even open her cell. Ben noted this, assuming Annabeth was actually have started to recover. Ben decided to tell Annabeth's mother, who was shocked to hear of her partial recovery, she mentioned that Annabeth was born with the disease, meaning if this is possible, perhaps she can help to cure others. Ben noted that she seemed a bit callous to her daughter's death. He then informed Brad Croft, who had listed himself as Annabeth's boyfriend. But he admitted they weren't together. Ben said this was a bit creepy which made Brad mad. he ordered Ben to leave, but Ben knew who the killer was... He arrested Suzanne, who admitted she tried to release Annabeth to get a sample, but Annabeth attacked! She had to kill her, but at least she got a sample. She was sentenced to 25 years, the sample was not recovered. Ben spoke to Nathaniel about his feelings and Nathaniel admitted that he needed Ben in his life. Ben admitted he felt the same, the two looked at each other and smiled, the pain in Ben's eyes obvious. As he tried to walk away, Nathaniel asked him, "I'm happy you're happy, but what if?" Ben didn't respond, he just walked away... He couldn't bare to look back because he knew, he just wasn't happy. Summary Victim * Annabeth Whitehall Weapon * Throwing Knife Killer * Suzanne Whitehall Suspects Nathaniel Whitehall - Victim's Brother * This suspect knows about Exterminax * This suspect drinks wine * This suspect watches Spacex Travel Marc Whitehall - Victim's Brother * This suspect knows about Exterminax Alanis Maurice - Nurse * This suspect knows about Exterminax * This suspect drinks wine * This suspect watches Spacex Travel Suzanne Whitehall - Victim's Mother * This suspect knows about Exterminax * This suspect drinks wine * This suspect watches Spacex Travel Brad Croft - Annabeth's Love Interest * This suspect knows about Exterminax * This suspect drinks wine Clues * The killer knows about Exterminax * The killer drinks wine * The killer watches Spacex Travel Quasi Suspects